


DAY 7- Free prompt/ From Now on..

by AirashiSakura



Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BlankPeriod, F/M, MarriedSasuSaku, SSBPDay7, SasuSakuBlankPeriodweek, SasuSakublankperiod2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirashiSakura/pseuds/AirashiSakura
Summary: Getting married while traveling was the last thing Sakura expected, and before she realized it, life around her had changed.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127732
Kudos: 35





	DAY 7- Free prompt/ From Now on..

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021  
> Prompt - DAY 7- Free prompt/ From Now on..
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, Cherryberry12. :) It's because of her hardwork that these snippets look good!

Sakura woke up from the ringing of chime bells that lined the window. Rubbing her eyes, she curled up inside the sheets to be warm. The morning breeze was too cold for Sakura and was also a reason to bask in Sasuke’s warmth. 

She smiled, seeing Sasuke still asleep. She continued looking at his face with her wide green eyes .  She thought it would still take some time for her to realize Sasuke wasn’t just her childhood fantasy anymore. He was her husband now, and he loved her the same way she loved him. 

Her gaze softened to see a relaxed and calm expression on Sasuke’s face. During their genin days, when they slept side by side, she had always admired the way he looked, but now she understood the loneliness he had masked behind it. She wouldn’t let him feel that way anymore — from now on she would be his shadow — always inseparable.

Sakura sighed, feeling the softness of the silk sheets on her body. She remembered Naruto telling them to go on a proper honeymoon, but Sasuke had immediately shrugged off Naruto's advice. Sakura snickered silently, remembering Naruto’s sour face, and how he had cursed Sasuke under his breath. 

It had been almost a week since they had gotten married, but the days were passing quite normally for both of them. Sakura had moulded herself perfectly with Sasuke’s wandering since the beginning of their journey. To reciprocate that, after some days, Sasuke let them rest a bit till they started again. When they had reached the Land of Hot Springs, they ended up renting a cozy room. 

Getting married while traveling was the last thing Sakura expected, and before she realized it, life around her had changed. She was no longer Haruno anymore — eventually people would know her as Uchiha Sakura. This thought reminded Sakura of unfinished business which tempted her more than warm laziness. 

She got off the bed, careful not to wake up Sasuke. She picked up her travel bag and started rummaging through it. After she found the things she was looking for, she clutched them happily closer to her chest. She looked around for her to find her qipao, which she had tossed from the bed carelessly the night before. Her cheeks turned deeper shades of red while she picked up her discarded clothing. 

Sakura quietly settled on the bed again, keeping the things on the silken bedsheet — her qipao, a sewing needle and a thread, and a piece of cloth with the Uchiha crest. She remembered Sasuke had given her that piece of cloth the day after they got married. He told her he had kept it when one of his shirts was torn up badly. She felt giddy back then to think that now she would also be carrying the Uchiha crest on her back. 

She reflected on the marriage vows while her finger ran through the outline of the fan-shaped symbol. She not only vowed to share his clan, love, and happiness but to share tears, sadness, and melancholy. With that, she knew she would be shouldering the pain that Sasuke had carried himself alone so far. Sasuke quite hadn’t opened up to her about his family and Itachi, but she believed she could wait patiently till Sasuke shared them. 

Fuming away the wisp of disappointment, she unrolled the thread. She pinched up the tip of thread between her fingers and meticulously inserted the thread through the eye of the needle. She cut the desired length of the thread and tied a knot at the end. 

She reached for her qipao and adjusted the Uchiha crest above her family’s symbol. Satisfied when the piece of cloth neatly covered the white circle, she inserted the needle through the fabric. Little by little she sewed along the outline of the crest, securing the crest closer to the back of her qipao. Like the prick of a needle was unavoidable when things were sewed together, loving Sasuke for the good and for bad also — brought them closer.

She smiled proudly, looking at her work — the Uchiha crest neatly sewed on her qipao. After years of uncertainties and waiting, they were together — tied together by the bond of marriage. Sakura smiled brightly, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Sasuke had woken up.

“Good morning, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura greeted her cheerfully, as she got off the bed to put her things back inside her bag.

“Hn.” 

Sakura wanted to surprise him, so it was good for her that he went to wash his face.

“Ne Sasuke-kun, does this look good?” Sakura asked Sasuke when he returned as she twirled around. She was dressed in her qipao — the one she had sewed on the Uchiha crest onto.

“Aah,” Sasuke said. Sakura’s short hair flitted lightly over the clan’s crest on her back. He smiled, realizing from now on he wasn’t alone anymore and they would face whatever lied ahead in their life and move forward together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! With these, my entries for the SS Blank Period ends. Although it's very late to be posted here, I had posted them on Tumblr almost before deadlines. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for showing support! :)


End file.
